


Lemonade.

by LeotheLionathefootofOrion



Series: SPN ABO BINGO (Round 4.) [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam Winchester, Alternate Universe - College/University, Heats, M/M, Omega Gabriel (Supernatural), Scents & Smells, True Mates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:14:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeotheLionathefootofOrion/pseuds/LeotheLionathefootofOrion
Summary: The morning after the night before, Gabriel and Sam both have more to contend with than a simple hangover.





	Lemonade.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long guys. And I’m sorry that it’s not my best ever effort. I’ve been high-key depressed and I had another massive writing project to get through. I hope you’ll enjoy this nonetheless!

Gabriel woke up just after noon and wondered, not for the first time, where he was and how he’d got there. He felt achy and hungover, and a telltale tug in his stomach suggested that his heat was too close for comfort. He was an idiot, he decided. A first class dumbass.

He pulled out his phone and squinted at the screen. He had missed calls from Kali and even as he fumbled, trying to type in his password with a very uncoordinated finger, she called again.

“Gabriel! This is the last time I let you go anywhere alone. Where are you?” She demanded. Gabriel tried vainly to remember.

“Uhh, same place I was last night?” He slurred, realising with joy that he was already in a kind of heat-funk. And that he was still a little drunk. 

Kali swore at him. “I’m driving around now. I’ll be about twenty minutes. Try and get your ridiculous ass out onto the front drive. Don’t get in any more trouble.”

When she’d hung up on him, Gabriel rolled onto his side and tried to remember what had happened the night before. There had been a lot of gross alphas, as far as he remembered. And one, gorgeous, perfect, gentle alpha who had eventually escorted him to bed. But maybe that had been a dream.

The pain in his stomach was getting worse, so he shuffled onto the cool side of the bed in search of relief. His cheek hit something scratchy - a piece of paper, left on the other side of the pillow. Gabriel picked it up and squinted at what was written on it.

“Hey,

I really don’t like leaving you alone like this, but I have a huge test this morning and I can’t afford to miss it. I’m leaving you my number just in case- call me if you need anything at all. Actually, maybe just call me anyway? You’re really hot and I might be a little bit in love.

Sam x.”

Gabriel let his head thump back into the pillow. So it hadn’t been a dream. He remembered it all clearly now, right down to how Sam smelt. He closed his eyes and envisaged the alpha leaning against the fridge. He was perfect.

He re-read the note just to be sure, then looked at the bottom for the number. Then he turned over the paper. Because there was nothing below Sam’s name. No number at all.

The pain in his stomach suddenly felt 100% worse.

—

“How was the test?” Jess asked, watching Sam check his phone for what felt like the millionth time. The alpha jumped slightly, like he was miles away and her words had called him back.

“Yeah, not too bad. I had this really weird stomach pain though. Actually it’s still there. Probably something I drank last night.” He huffed. “I shouldn’t have gone. It wasn’t like Kevin even needed me to chaperone him...”

“Ah, but then you wouldn’t have met the omega you’re already pining over.” Jess teased. “Relax, he’ll call when he’s ready. Let’s go get some food. I bet you didn’t eat breakfast.”

Sam nodded, letting his beta friend drag him off in the direction of the cafeteria. He was worried about the omega, but he knew he shouldn’t be. It was probably just tiredness making him so jumpy anyway. He’d barely been awake when he’d stumbled out of bed that morning. Food could only help.

-

“What do you mean you’re not in heat? I could smell it on you this morning.” Kali sighed. Gabriel could feel her frustration down the phone line but it was nothing compared to how he was feeling.

“I am in heat! I’ve got this pain and I’m sweating and a little horny but nothing’s-“ He squirmed. “Happening.”

Kali was silent for a moment. “You’re not pregnant?” Gabriel almost laughed.

“Nope, definitely not.” He huffed. “I googled phantom heats but it’s just all this trash about true mates and scent bonds.”

“I’ll ask Freya. She knows more about this kind of thing than me.” Kali promised, hesitating slightly before continuing. “You said you met an alpha last night? And he smelled good?”

Gabriel groaned. The last thing he needed was to think about Sam. “I thought he was nice but he left me some joke note telling me to call him. But he didn’t leave a number. Asshole.”

Kali sighed deeply. Gabriel really was an expert at getting himself into real trouble. “Alright. Stay hydrated. Tell me if anything changes.”

-

Food didn’t help. The pain tugging away in Sam’s stomach remained. And Gabriel didn’t call. Usually Sam would have got the message - the omega must have felt intimidated or simply wasn’t interested. He’d probably come on a bit strong. But this was different.

He could remember Gabriel’s scent as clearly as he could remember his own name. It had been utter perfection. And it had seemed that Gabriel had liked his scent too. Sam wasn’t stupid and he wasn’t in denial. He put together the evidence of the pain and the scent and the deep longing within him and he decided that come what may, he had to find his omega.

He remembered Gabriel mentioning a friend, also taking pre-law classes. Sam knew her by sight and he found her near their usual lecture space, talking to their professor. Sam squirmed as he waited for her to be finished. Finally when she began to walk back down the corridor, he surged forwards.

“Hey? Are you a friend of Gabriel’s?” She looked at him, unimpressed, and he caught a wave of alpha scent.

“What is it to you?” She demanded, arms straight by her sides. Sam shifted uncomfortably.

“I met him last night. And I think he might be my true mate. We slept next to each other- I think we might have formed a scent bond. I’ve got this pain, and I just need to find him. Please.”

The other alpha shifted into a slightly less aggressive position. “Why did you leave that prank note, if you’re so desperate to see him? He’s mortified over it. Or did you just forget to write your number down?”

She was obviously being sarcastic, but Sam’s eyes widened and he smacked a hand to his forehead. “I didn’t write it down! I’m such an idiot. I was so tired and stressed about the test...” He groaned and buried his face in his hands. “I’ve messed this whole thing up, haven’t I?”

Kali looked vaguely amused. “Not quite. Luckily Gabriel is quite forgiving. I’m sure he’ll be even more so, if you manage to trigger his heat. He’s been on the edge all day thanks to this scent bond of yours.”

Sam grinned sheepishly. “I owe him a year’s worth of apologies. I don’t suppose you’d be willing to take me to him? I’d like to put this thing right as soon as possible.”

The other alpha hummed, considering, then nodded sharply. “Yes. But if you break his heart, I’ll be sure to snap your neck.” She pulled a bottle of lemonade from her bag. “Make sure he drinks some of this, before you fuck him into the mattress?”

Sam smiled, feeling the pain in his stomach drifting away already. He’d do anything for his omega - and Gabriel was his, he was sure. His true mate. And Sam was going to love him and claim him as soon as he could.

**Author's Note:**

> To be continued! Please do leave a comment.


End file.
